


Golden

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, One of My Favorites, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sam, in the fall, taking what he wants.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the bottom.

He shouldn't. He knows he shouldn't. But the boy's skin glistens with sweat; he has eyes that make Sam ache, make him miss something he didn't even know he had.

The boy has eyes like Dean, and Sam shouldn't think about it, can't think about it--that way lies... well, that way lies _his brother_.

But he can have this. He will be gone in two weeks time, and it already hurts, a deep, dark hurt in the pit of his stomach and today Sam just wants to take. Take and have everything before this perfect moment is over.

He hadn't known that Geoffrey even knew he existed.

He hadn't known, just weeks ago, that he wanted--needed--Geoffrey to know his name, know his strengths, know the curves of his body, mapping them and claiming them one by one.

Somehow, some way, in this moment, Sam feels _known_ , he feels safe.

The colors of fall are everywhere and it's another reason Sam never wants to leave. The air is crisp and smells of leaves falling and everything is golden and cool and beautiful.

 _Sam_ , Geoffrey breathes, kissing him in their secret place, the secret place of dozens of couples, hundreds over the years, but right now, behind the bleachers, it's just theirs. And Geoff smiles, smiles so wide his face is cracking in two and when he touches Sam, at least, Sam thinks, this is safe.

He is known. In a little more time, maybe he could be loved, but he will go home to Dean for that, like he always does. Always.

Right now, Sam will settle for what Geoffrey can give him.

It's enough. And Sam could have more, he could want more, but not here, now.

He lets Geoffrey push him down into a pile of golden leaves, straddling his hips, and he wouldn't, he wouldn't, except it feels like this boy has known him for all of his life, like they've almost never been apart. And he doesn't have to tell anyone. This is their time, their place, and no one else's.

If Geoffrey's eyes change, glinting golden like the leaves, Sam doesn't see it, doesn't want to see it.

In every moment of their lives, Sam is hunted. But not now. Not now.

Right now, Sam is just trying hard to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen!Sam and Teen!Azazel kissing behind the bleachers. (In my head this isn't underage owing to the timeline of John Winchester's Journal.)
> 
> I almost didn't mark all the pairings here, because in the original posting it was a mystery who this person was... and that's almost better, but I want people to be able to find it later, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. Occasionally I can get in Sam's head in a deep way and this is one of those.
> 
> * According to my Dreamwidth this was written in 2010, but upon going through all my fic for the first time in many years this stands out as currently my favorite comment fic I've ever done. So here you go, I stopped backdating it.
> 
> ...I might love Azazel a little more than is healthy, okay?


End file.
